Broken Glass Menagerie
by Namonaki
Summary: Out of 6 boys, one holds a horrible past secret. He tries to deny it all when a Duel in a tournament opens some old wounds. After a confrontation with a crush, and a loved one this boy reveals his dark secret. Who is it? (YY,BR,MM) VERY graphic, Angst, Ro


If you are very visual and squemish then turn back. Very graphic and stuff...Fair Warning. I recommend that people that are ages 16+. Rape, and abuse ahead, and its very graphic. Sorry any spelling errors in advance. R&R

_" The reciever of the phone met the side of my head "_

___A little boy of eight years sat on the narrow hallway floor, holding the side of his head in pain. The reciever met the side of his head with such a force, it knocked him over into the other wall. Since the act was quick, he briefly tried to look up, but was met with a wave of vertigo and blurry-eyed vision. The boy pushed his free hand against the wall and tried to stand, but a blow to his lower right-side chest area landed him at the top of the steps gasping for air._

_____" I wasn't sure why this particular treatment was acted on me...I felt like...maybe what I did a few years back, was repercussion for those acts...Unconsciously, I accepted these constant nightly treatments as punishment...Only, after a while..."_

_______The brute man towered over the boy with a smirk in his appearance. Even though the boy's vision was tunnel vision, the rising hair's on his arm and back's gave him a clue. A quick, but heavy handed grasp of his shirt and the boy was being dangled over the air of the fifteen-something steps downstairs. " You pathetic bastard...You deserve only pain and misery...", chcukled the man. He threw the boy with an effortless snap of his wrist, sending the body flying downward. Realizing he was no longer support of his body, the boy scrambled for something to hold...but nothing was around. A few milliseconds later, he was met on the ninth step down and tumbled all the way to the floor almost in the living room._

_________" At times, I couldn't feel anything that was going on...I could only here what was going on. Thats how I liked it..."_

___________In attempt, the boy tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. After trying several times he wasn't sure if he was dead, alive, or just in bewteen...in the darkness. But then the sound of familair feet coming down the steps startled him and told him he was still alive. " Don't play dead kid...You won't want me to 'really' kill you..." boomed a dark voice from above. The boy consciously shuddered at the sickness that leaked from the remark, and tried to huddle into a small ball. "Hpmh...Have it 'your' way then.."_

_____________" He always said 'have it your way'...If I could have it **my**, I'd be with a different family...It seemed like it was his way, or death itself "_

_______________The sound of metal was heard, rubbing against the surface of a glass table or thin table as it was picked up. As he layed, curled in a ball, the boy could barely decipher the sound of what exactly was the metal object. A low menacing cackled, almost inhuman to make was heard gaining on the huddle figured. As if sensing his demise, the boy began to pray softly in his mind. But he didn't pray for himself, he prayed for his guardian, he prayed fo his loved one, and he prayed for ending of this man's internal suffering. A stinging sensation was felt in the boys legs, mainly his calves. Then the sensation turned into a unfathomed pain, so bad he could no longer explain in terms of words._

_________________"...Hell was my prison, darkness was my support, and death was my freedom...Or so it would seem"_

___________________The sound of unzipping caught the boy's attention in between fits of pain. He then heard the belt buckle 'clink' against the wodden floor. He then heard more indistinguishable noises, that started to put the fear of death in his mind. His lower body was suddenly pulled and placed against the bottom of the steps, his pants and underwear yanked from his form. He now tried his hardest to open his eyes, but still could only see darkness. A sudden rush of air was met against his half nude body, now including the raking of hands up, down, and in between his legs. Tears began to form in his closed eyes, tears that felt like acid on his skin. He muffled whimpers as the catalyst to his sucumbing was the storking of his privateness. "Don't worry...My daddy always used this as a punishment for my older brothers and I...It worked like a charm..." snickered his voice._

_____________________Accelerated breathing was all the boy could hear now. Nothing else was making any noise, no television, no phone, no loud clanking of beer bottles hitting each other, nothing, nothing to give the boy some hope. A jerk to assert control of his body startled the boy, and the suddenly a brief of heat meeting his backside was unbearable. A heavy-hard thrust was penetrating the boy so hard, it stretched his hole wide enough to deliver a set of triplets. The boy muffled a scream, not wanting to give the fight in so early, he wanted to last it out. The sudden burst rushing in the boy made him feel like puking his stomach clean, instead he could only feel the vileness of his guardian intruding him. A heavy laughter filled with pleasured arose in the house as the thick flesh was pulled in and out with ungodly speed and accuracy._

_______________________"...I was sure I was being punished for my past..." The boy's tears began to sting so much, he felt them pour down his face. " Whats the saying...When it rains, it pours? "_

_________________________The boy sensed the tensing of the thick flesh muscles. The man seemed angry that his climax was happening quicker than usual, and he tried to prolong it with slowing his pace and using more forceful thrusts. Either way, the pain was deathly unbearable to the boy. He tried desperately to move, but the weight of the man was too heavy for him to do anything...even brealy to breathe. The man, as if suddenly sensing his power, his victory quickened his pace like a beast on his prey...only the man's victory was revenge on an eight year old boy. "You like that?...Huh boy, Ain't speaking much is you " chcukled the beast. His breathing became dangerously labored as he stuck in his final thrust and let out his vile juices in the young boy..._

_________________________" I carry the misery of a man who lost his life, the misery of a lonely boy, the misery of a vessel without a soul or spirit..."_

___________________________The man then pulled out effortlessly smirking with arrogance and pleasure, ignoring the yelp the boy gave off from the exiting. He then walked over to the table in the living room and picked up an empty beer bottle. The boy, still in the same position as left was met with something cold entering his backside. " I'm sure this'll make the heat and pain go away " laughed the man with a hint of pity in his voice. He twisted the bottle around playfully, then unexpectedly shoved it as far as it would go in the boy. The boy, with pressure against him screamed in defeat with a pitch so high the heavens could hear it. And yet, if the heavens could answer back, the boy wouldn't hear for his body went limp, his eyes were dull worn out stones, his once arched body was to the side about to fall from the steps...The darkness he so needed to heal his aching body answered his physical needs...taking him for several weeks into 'their' care..._

___________________________" My life was as fragile as the glass menagerie that hung in my room...Hoisted up by fishing line, was a small angel holding a child with many child at her feet. Her smile radiated a light, something I desperately seeked to find...Something I lost many years back..."_

___________________________--------------------------_

I don't think I ever wrote something so dark before. I'm usually the happy-go-lucky type...This 'boy' will be revealed later on in the story, and who that missing person is. And a few other things. If you guys want you can guess who it is. I won't say yes or no, but just guess. This story was influenced on the book 'Passion Marks' and the titled from the book called 'The Glass Menagerie'. Both are good books and so...Thanks. (Also, I know Menagerie is related to Wildlife, but my dictionary said 'miscellanious' as well, and sides. I like the title)

If you don't like this story, then please express it as much as you want in your review. -- YYFangirl/Namonaki :)


End file.
